


Only Ever You （中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 永恒的不只有对手。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Only Ever You （中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Ever You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037645) by [Chrononautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical). 



他不该对那个土匪头子使用写轮眼的。原本没必要如此，这个任务对卡卡西和凯来说本该是小菜一碟。任务被定为B级仅仅只是因为那个流窜的团伙人数实在是太多，没人提到过那伙人的头领是几年前失踪的S级岩忍。这是个坏消息，这会害死他们中的一个，但这个人将不会是卡卡西。

打败土匪首领的是场战斗，不是一次暗杀。预期的效果仍然达到，团伙将四分五落。如果没有共同的目标或领导人，人数最多的那一群不可能集合在一起。无论皮肤同岩石一般坚硬与否，他们的头领都不可能被千鸟穿喉而过还能生还。卡卡西数到一百一十八个罪犯，比他们预估的还多十四个。如果他们提前做好了暗杀头领后的计划，事情就不会这么糟糕了。一个大集体将产生派系纠纷，会起内讧。人数越多，越容易四分五裂。不幸的是，还有一件东西让他们连结在一起。原来他们拥有一个宝贝，现在他们都想向夺走了那个宝贝的人复仇。卡卡西脱力靠在这该死的洞穴墙壁上，甚至无力装出不好惹的样子。

他的右腿疼得要死。那个混蛋岩忍让他的骨头断成了两截，完全无法受力。他的右手腕也好不了多少，或许也骨折了，肿得像鬼一样，几乎不能弯曲，更别提结印。但现在这些都不重要了。他连一个替身术的查克拉都没有，更别说更有用的忍术了，一把小小的手里剑都能了结了他。但卡卡西非常安全。

毕竟，凯在第一场战斗中甚至都没受伤，而他正站在卡卡西与一百多名杀气腾腾，如坚实的绿墙一般的敌人之间。凯会用生命来保护卡卡西。之前的犯罪中，大多土匪展现出至少达到了下忍级别的实力，但这无所谓。凯可以把他们全部击败。卡卡西害怕的那个双手拿弯刀的纹身女人也无足挂齿。她的袖子里藏着什么东西，实力显然在中忍之上。卡卡西安全如襁褓中的婴儿，因为凯将用性命保护他。

“我们的任务是捣毁土匪团伙，并把金茶壶还到当地的寺庙，”他说。这是他最后的机会了。“想想任务。我能对付这些小毛贼，直到你回来。”凯的话还没出口，他就已经知道了。

“你对战斗的青春渴望源于你的责任感，对手，但是你没办法用你的立场骗过我。你已经表现得很好了。让我展现一轮并不羞耻。这是你独自缠住最强的对手，只留给我两个弱小的护卫之后唯一公平的解决办法。”

“凯。”

凯笑容消失了。“别叫我做些你自己都做不到的事情，卡卡西。另外，我曾面对过比这还多几倍的敌人。对我有点信心。”

这是真的。战争期间凯曾经击败了几百个白绝克隆体，但是那时候他有卡卡西或者李并肩战斗，而且绝并没有这些高级技法。卡卡西不是个乐观的人，他的大脑不会这样运作。但是他相信凯，这个男人击败过数个S级罪犯，时间证明了他的实力，这一次他也同样可以做到决心要做的事。无论凯如何定义胜利，他都会打赢这一战。

“如果你为我死了，我就自杀。”

“你不会的。”

他当然不会。已经有太多人为了卡卡西牺牲了性命，或者为了他而将生死置之度外。

最先的六个土匪发动攻击。他们的动作如同一个训练有素的团队，都装备有坚固的铁头木棒。卡卡西判断他们有下忍的实力。凯没有克制力量，也没有试图让其他敌人低估他的实力。他直接给了袭击者一人一拳，把他们全都打飞。

“看吧，卡卡西！小菜一碟！”

纯粹是逞能，凯不比卡卡西更有信心。冲在最前面的往往是最弱的，这些孩子迫切地想证明自己。卡卡西希望自己能相信，他希望能为凯重新定义胜利——必须活着看到的胜利。

“如果我们都能活下来，我就允许你操我。”

凯看起来有些震惊，他并不是完全不感兴趣，但是没时间给他回答了。一群人数更多的，配合甚至更默契的团队向他冲来，约莫二十多人。值得注意的是持手里剑的红发双子。其他人拿着剑和苦无攻向凯，这两人却在他防御的时候退到了后方。在最危险的一瞬间，他们将数十支闪着光的锐器投向卡卡西。他躲开了，但是无法躲开第二轮攻击。凯不得不帮他挡下，这会让他落在下风。

“至少你这次的要求比让我闭嘴高，”他笑起来，他从身侧抽出胁差，轻松招架住刺向他的女人。

卡卡西记得，当然了。那是他们的第一次。记得他因为不能和他的老师，甚至不能带土一起，而非得和凯一组做任务恼火。跟凯在一起比跟任何人在一起都要更难保持冷酷。凯总是无意地抓住卡卡西的手臂，或重重拍他的背。就好像他意识不到卡卡西有可能会躲闪不开，真的会还手一样。他记得随着凯叽里呱啦不停地说着想象中他们的比赛，还有他迫不及待想要接受的许许多多挑战，他的怒火越来越强烈。就算任务完成也没能让男孩冷静下来，再加上森林里有太多的陷阱等着他们踩上去了。夜幕降临，他们支起帐篷。凯依然喋喋不休。在他礼貌地——也不算非常礼貌——建议了数十次，茫然地盯了篝火一个小时，想象杀掉凯的方法以及如何把它伪装成一场意外后，卡卡西终于说话了。

“如果我帮你撸，你能闭嘴然后去睡觉吗？”

这句话马上起了效果，凯的嘴甚至没有闭上；他没说话了，下巴还悬在半空。卡卡西从一开始就知道凯的情况有些不一样。有一瞬间他放下心来，也许和他想象的不一样，凯可能是真的被震惊了。必竟，只有特定某一部分人群才会想到让两个男人走到一起是性吸引力。

然后，凯的嘴闭上了。他的眼睛睁得大大的，和头顶的天空一样开阔，但是他点头了，只有一次，缓慢的。于是卡卡西靠近了，他的视线一直在凯身上。他解开另一个男孩的腰带，拉开那件可笑的连体衣。凯呼吸急促且不平稳，但是卡卡西控制自己在动作中除了乏味之外什么也不表现出来。他小心克制住自己不要盯着凯胸膛金色的皮肤看太久。他把左手放在凯的腿根，右手握住凯的小橡果。没办法不让人觉得这种事他做过几百次。也许卡卡西偏爱用这种方法来让烦人的队友安静。有带土在身边，凯怎么能不怀疑卡卡西经常用这一招？

但这确实是卡卡西的第一次。他不知道在对侧怎么达到正确的角度，而且似乎比他自己弄的时候更用力的话凯的反应会更大。凯发出了柔和的鼻音，如果重点是让他闭嘴，卡卡西要后悔了。他想把耳朵贴到凯的嘴上，让这些哽住的小小的哼声在他的头骨中回响。更重要的是他想扯掉面具，将鼻子埋在凯的颈弯，真正闻到他的性兴奋的气味。一想到真的在做这个——真的和凯如此亲近——一种与下腹燃烧的欲望相反的病态的恐慌让他胸腔收紧。但是，他是个天才，他在极短的时间里就达成了这项活动的目标。

“卡卡西，”凯轻声说，盯着他，脸红得不正常。

“你答应弄完就睡觉的，”卡卡西烦躁地咕哝，假装用手帕把手擦干净。

“我会的，”男孩发过誓了。“说到做到，但是这样会不会不太公平，如果——”凯的脸得像初升的太阳一样红；比营火的余烬还要红。“我也可以摸你。我是说，也许我没有你有经验，但是我保证我可以——”

卡卡西哼了一声。“别傻了。我要去巡逻了。你去睡觉。说到做到。”

那是他们那次说的最后一句话，但是卡卡西并没有去巡逻。他站在树上，看着凯睡着——最终他拉下了自己的面罩，尝了尝手上的残留物——用同一只手小心地握住了自己，在黑暗中没有人可以看到他的脆弱。

现在所有土匪都能看到凯的弱点了。这和卡卡西的伤一样显眼。双胞胎再一次向卡卡西投掷了手里剑。剩下的那些人也一样。凯有选择，但是并不那么觉得。他开了六门。

那时，他的两只眼睛都还是自己的，即使他只学到了残酷的忍者世界的最初两节课，他也已经知道不该建立联系。那时，他以为任何情感联系，就算是友谊，都会危害他的客观性。后来，在被带土影响之后，他决定了同伴是可以接受的，只要他还在为他们战斗。忍者需要为别的东西战斗，但是让特定的某人变得比其他同伴更加重要仍然是个无法想象的弱点。当凯开始带着鲜花，巧克力和习惯性的负重出现，像当初念叨挑战一样来来回回念叨约会的时候，卡卡西有很好的理由——伴随着短促的，令人眩晕的呼吸和胸腔的疼痛——彻底拒绝凯。卡卡西告诉自己没动心，他不是一个被因为别人靠近而恐慌支配的懦夫。他告诉了凯同样的话，除了最后一部分。而凯的回应是公开朗诵关于他们永恒的、宿命的竞争以及求爱。

这太过了。带土和琳用根本不存在的，对他完全不重要男朋友来调戏卡卡西。更糟糕的是，卡卡西的老师也把他单独拎出来进行关于爱的天性，社会行为规范的心连心的谈话，还说了些性别和性取向与一个人人格无关的事，令他惊讶。在这次谈话中，作为一个好学生，卡卡西专心地听着，内心却翻腾着惊恐。水门知道一切。不仅知道卡卡西几乎没有可能壮大他的宗族，还知道他对凯的愤怒不如惊恐。水门老师没说这是软弱，但他看出来了。卡卡西必须摧毁他的弱点。

“你想我再摸你一次，是不是？”卡卡西说，打断了凯滔滔不绝的演讲，艳红的花束。“这是你的真正目的。”

卡卡西还从来没见过哪个孩子能够滔滔不绝地讲述幼嫩的花朵一同绽放将会比他拿着的这束花还红的无稽之谈。“是的，”凯说，拒绝承认自己的尴尬。“比世界上任何事都想。”

“好吧。那我们再做个交易。我再给你撸一次，但是这些都得停下。不要再送礼物，不要再喊我出去约会，不要再写那些该死的诗。我们会成为对手，仅此而已。”

凯说了不，这让卡卡西有些钦佩。通常这个绿色蠢货不擅长看到长远的东西，凯说了很多有关卡卡西最终会承认他们的竞争，真爱，和等待之类的事情。为了自己的精神健康，卡卡西无视了他说的一切。

“这些必须停下，”他重复。“我没兴趣。”

凯泄了气。“那就一次约会。和我约会一次。如果你不开心的话——如果这不是你最棒的一次约会的话——那我就同意你的条件：只做对手。”

“不能在公共场合。而且你不能告诉任何人。”

卡卡西轻易地同意了，他根本没打算守约。这不公平，他从未约会过，凯不能指望这种情况下他会诚实地同意。卡卡西的解释是这是阻力最小的方案，但是他心里有一部分——很小的一部分想要占据主导，随后被无视了——想要去约会。只有一次。因为在谈话的最后，水门老师建议尝试一些更加平常的生活可以帮助他更好地理解人类的行为，让他成为一个更好的忍者。而不是因为同意会让凯笑得浑身颤抖。

和凯一起约会不可能像寻常一样，卡卡西的个人原则与绝大多数常规的活动相悖，但是被带去死亡森林野餐还是让他有点惊讶的。在他——基于理论和观察——的经验中，大多数人不会选择有生命危险的场合作为约会场所。

食物很不错。好吧，团子烧糊了，饭团有点寡淡，但是卡卡西的便当被摆成了一个卡通狗的形状。凯不擅长做饭，但是他很清楚怎么努力。卡卡西没有反应，当然了。整个吃饭的时间他都装出无聊和漠然的样子，但是凯一个人就足够活跃了，他提供了不同种类的果汁以及话题，就像一个渔夫改变吊绳上的鱼饵。作为一个耐心的渔夫，凯甚至一点都没有生气。

接着来了一大群巨大的蚂蚁。卡卡西和凯立刻一起跳起来。没有说一个字，卡卡西解决底下的，凯解决上面的，当凯把它们从上方砸下来的时候，卡卡西恰好掷出苦无，从最前面的六只蚂蚁身上各取了一条腿。蚂蚁们仅仅只比男孩们大一点，受到一点点伤就让它们变得笨拙，但是它们力气很大，速度极快。更重要的是，这里有数百只这种东西。所幸他们没脑子，在凯把他们聚在一起，卡卡西用一个火球就杀死了数十只。

凯就是凯；一个大喊着，旋转着，笑着，踢着，冒险着，翻腾着，说着俏皮话的斗士。他无处不在，但是从不会妨碍到卡卡西。在与对方交战了这么多次以后，他们共同战斗时默契无间。击杀巨大的蚂蚁都算不上一项锻炼，无论数量有多少。卡卡西甚至为他那些荒谬的笑话笑了一两次。如果凯的幽默感更倾向愚蠢的双关语而不是小聪明的话，至少他很轻松，不像带土，他对一切都太严肃了。这种活泼总使得与他的战斗比严肃的战斗更有趣。但是，在这结束后卡卡西得打趣他。

“这就是大多数人不选择死亡森林作为第一次约会地点的原因，”他轻笑道，把最后一只痉挛的昆虫尸体扔进那一堆里。

“你是什么意思？”

卡卡西用一个火遁把那一堆死蚂蚁点燃了。燃起的篝火比旁边的树木还要高。难闻的烟从尸体身上缓缓升起，充斥在空气中。卡卡西把凯拉进森林，隔着一段距离看着火焰，清理只是出于礼貌——自然腐食者在这一大堆尸体腐烂之前都不会理的——但是他也不想造成一场森林火灾。“你应该预料到会发生这种事情。”

“当然了！我的老师告诉过我这些蚂蚁几天前就准备结群了。他说它们是害虫，会在树林里造成大量破坏，除非村子里的忍者解决他们。我请求他给我这个殊荣来解决这个问题。我很高兴这个机会刚好出现在我们约会的时候。”

卡卡西盯着他。

“干嘛？你不觉得好玩吗？”

“不觉得，”卡卡西撒谎了，他早已经计划好了要撒谎了。

凯露齿的笑容变成了眼泪，尽管很明显他想克制住，“哦。”

一次约会就行了，永远不可能会有第二次。卡卡西不能忍受这种软弱。小孩子才玩乐。最终凯会明白，并且为此感谢卡卡西的。“说过的话不要反悔。”

凯缓缓点头。“当然，”他说着，一滴闪着光的泪滴从他的眼角滑落，沿着脸颊流下，在灰尘和烟灰中留下了一道干净的泪痕。“我会遵守诺言的。”

所以卡卡西把他推到树干上，开始扯那件可笑的连体衣。

“你——你在干嘛？”

“再摸你一次，很明显。”

凯没跟上程序——脱他的衣服简直就像搬动一只睡着的猫——但是他的身体跟上了，卡卡西把他脱光之后，立刻就用一只手环上了他。他甚至脱掉了一只脏了的手套，他扯下了面罩，舔舐自己的手掌。

“但是我——你不喜欢这次约会。”

“不许反悔，凯。我们说好了。我再给你撸一次，你永远不会再问我要下一次了。”

“是的，但是——”凯放弃了。松了一口气。卡卡西知道他们的协议已经改变了，但是实际上他才是在新的协议之下亏欠的一方。他至少可以补偿凯一点，即使永远不可能有再一次约会了。

站在树枝上的时候要掌握正确的角度更难了，但是这个糟糕的落脚点很隐蔽。卡卡西有借口能够离得更近。他能够比坐在地上的时候更紧密地贴着凯。还记得卡卡西绊倒了凯——只是用一只脚稍稍让他失去了一点平衡——这样他就能溜到一边通过用左手臂紧紧缠住凯的腰来让他站稳。卡卡西记得凯说：

“我保证，卡卡西，”凯轻声说，没有看卡卡西的脸。“我再也不会再要你约会，也不会给你送礼物，也不会再说你讨厌听的那些东西了。我保证。但是我会永远爱你。我太爱你了。如果你改变了主意，如果你想要我，我就是你的。无论何时。”

这双黑色的大眼睛低垂着，盯着卡卡西光裸的右手，看着它的动作，听着凯的呼吸。卡卡西记得对这幅场景的喜爱，更记得凯入迷的样子。他用牙齿把面罩扯下来，仅仅露出了鼻子。第一次也是唯一一次，他把自己完完全全地埋进凯汗淋淋的，麝香的，黏糊糊的，粗犷的，男人的气味里。卡卡西记得他深深的呼吸。他记得凯高潮的时候哽住的呻吟。他记得伴随着一声咆哮他留下半裸的凯和无人照看的篝火，自己离开。他记得像有一个团敌对忍者在追赶他一样奔跑，因为他那么渴望把面罩整个扯下来，感受一个吻。

凯开景门之后的速度总是出乎人的预料。他的第一击便击退了三十余个袭击者。他对手里剑双胞胎用了朝孔雀，即使伤害溢出了。伤害溢出了太多，实际上，他拳头带起的火焰伤害到了一些旁边的土匪。巨大的洞穴系统让逃生变得不太可能。多数弱小的土匪用尽了方法，在攀爬通往外界的隧道时滑下来。凯没有管他们。他有更大的麻烦，比如那个朝卡卡西进攻的拿着斧子的秃头巨人。凯的速度足够拦截这次攻击，他用朝孔雀攻击巨人。巨人燃烧起来。卡卡西还没遇见过几个能在那种乱拳之中幸存的人。但巨人自杀式奔跑的真正目标成功了。岩石落下来。卡卡西没能躲开。压在他伤口上的重量几乎令他疼晕过去。他被困住了，受了伤，他能看到凯的绿色光芒正向他赶来，像一盏明灯。

这么多年来，每当卡卡西需要他的时候凯总会在那里，但是卡卡西从未吻过他。这似乎是个遗憾。他记得，在四代火影去世一年后，凯不断骚扰他，把他拉出沉重的抑郁。卡卡西拒绝了凯的挑战，拒绝了他交流的请求，拒绝了他带来的汤，在凯终于失去耐心，试图用武力把他从地板上拉起来的时候，他无精打采地翻身躲了过去。

那时候卡卡西唯一能想到的是，凯是他在乎的人中唯一一个还活着的了。凯是唯一一个对卡卡西说过，“我爱你”而没有献出生命的人——没有像他的父亲那样自杀，也没有像他的老师那样牺牲。在那个时候，卡卡西坚信凯总有一天也会这样。凯使用的是八门遁甲，而最终有一天他会越过第八道门，在那之后只有一个结果。至少他不会像琳那样利用卡卡西。

卡卡西的消沉转变为了绝望。他弹起来，直直踢在凯的下巴上。“让我一个人待着，”他吼道，心里想的却截然相反。

“永远不会，”凯说，直直与他对峙。“你是我永远都对手，我永远不会在你需要的时候抛弃你！”

他们扭打起来，短暂且粗暴，因为卡卡西想伤害他，而凯更担心破坏卡卡西的家具，以致没有还击。卡卡西在一分钟之内把他按在了地上。“走开，”他命令道。

“不。”

“好吧，”卡卡西说，他的身体已经与凯贴在一起。“好吧，我们来做个交易。”

凯的呼吸停住了，卡卡西开始剥他那碍事的连体衣。

“让我一个人待着。”

“不！”凯从地板上爬起来，他紧身衣的上半部分撕裂开来，垂到腰际。

“是，”卡卡西怒吼，把他推到墙上，然后跪下来。凯没有过多抵抗。“你让我一个人待该死的一天，我就给你口交。”

凯重重吞咽了一下。他打量卡卡西的脸，但是卡卡西并没有看他。相反的，他扯下面罩，继续脱他没有反抗的对手的衣服。“如果你想这样的话。”

卡卡西讨厌这样。讨厌凯说得像是他想要跪着而不是一个人待着。讨厌事实也许就是这样。讨厌他心里如此渴望靠近别人，而身体上不允许有人靠得太近，让他再次受伤。讨厌没有面具时他能够直接呼吸凯的味道。讨厌他的身体终于能信任凯靠得这么近，尽管凯将来会无可避免地像其他所有人一样伤害他。

他们成为中忍之后，这些年凯也成长了。发育了。卡卡西仍然稍稍长一点，但是凯更粗，而且非常硬，完全不像在吸一颗橡子。有一瞬间，卡卡西想他要是有更多练习经验就好了。但是他很了解技术，放松了喉咙，吞一个大东西而不被噎住对于天才忍者来说很简单。卡卡西能够掌控他的身体，就算他无法掌控自己的情绪。

他无法让自己不渴望凯，但是很快知道了如何让他的对手临近高潮。怎么让凯喘气，让他扭动，让他呜咽，让他呻吟。吸吮，舔舐，触摸，抚慰，卡卡西终于能自由地探索凯。他无视了凯狠狠扯他头发的手，以便聆听他的对手发出的低沉，渴望的声音。凯是对的，卡卡西就是想要跪着。他需要靠近最后一位与他有联系的人。但是他使得凯也需要他。他使凯咒骂，请求，怒吼。他让凯来了，接着他让凯走。

凯轻松地移开了卡卡西身上的巨砾，这个过程几乎和被砸的时候一样痛。痛苦阻塞了卡卡西的呼吸，模糊了他的视线，他没法警示凯。他的感官回来的时候恰好看到攻击。纹身的女人用她的双刀同时切入凯的后背。他躲避了，只躲开了一点，没能躲过两道深深的划痕。卡卡西不需要写轮眼也能看见风属性的查克拉在刀刃上流淌。他意识到他不喜欢她的原因了。一个娴熟的风遁使用者可以达到和凯相仿的速度，如果她和看上去的一样，是一个A级的忍者的话。凯要对付她这样的人需要支援，但是现在的卡卡西提供不了任何帮助。他只能碍事。

这些年来凯曾经有过女人——还有几个男人——但是卡卡西感到需要介入的次数只有三次。凯的身材很好。不烦到卡卡西的情况下他可以随心所欲地展示肉体。有时候，如果卡卡西感觉到孤单了，他会藏起来，看着凯约会。偷窥从没让卡卡西感到恐慌，有时候看着凯开心和激情的样子也让他感到慰藉，尤其是当卡卡西本人不用忍受热情的灼烧的时候。约会很不错，但是——卡卡西也知道这有多自私——没有人可以在凯的生命里取代卡卡西的地位。

“我准备让她搬过来和我一起住，”凯有一次坦白，他的眼睛因为梦想中的婚姻和大胖小子闪着光。

“我们还打吗？”卡卡西有气无力地说，表现出对这个话题完全没有兴趣。

凯道了歉，有点脸红，每次卡卡西泼他冷水的时候他都会这样。他们开始了比拼。卡卡西认真地开始战斗。

他没有没有连续不断地出拳，但是他一个接一个地瞄准了凯的敏感点，甚至没有防御凯的进攻，以便连接他自己的攻击。代价是开裂的嘴唇，乌青的眼圈，以及扭伤的脚踝，但是他成功掌控了战斗。他狠狠击中了凯的后腰上的肌肉。他拧了凯的大腿。他将拇指深深捅进了凯的臀缝。当他确定他们的肾上腺素达到预期，他精准的攻击激起了凯战斗激情之外的欲望后，卡卡西让自己被按在地上。然后他抬起胯，贴上凯的。

“抱歉，”他立刻说，以防凯不能理解。“该死这太尴尬了。这样已经好一会儿了，你知道的。”卡卡西实际上没有撒谎。他从不允许任何人接近到能够带着性意味地碰他。他的一生可能可以算作相当久的一会儿。

凯松了手。放在别的时候这会是一个卡卡西夺回主动的好机会。“我理解。”凯的声音至少比平时低沉了两个八度。

“哦，嘿！”卡卡西开心地说。“你也是吗？那太好了！”他把他们两个的位置颠倒过来，跨坐在凯的大腿上，开始解开他自己的裤子。“你想要就——”

凯确实想。卡卡西回避了拉下他面罩的冲动，除了已经拉开的裤子之外脱下了更多衣服，但是幸好凯没有引起别的问题。凯贴着卡卡西。他用一双生老茧的大手同时握住他们两个。卡卡西无法承受这种快感——这种亲昵——他没有做好准备。他向前倒去，将额头贴在凯的肩膀上，向下看到那只强壮的，伤痕累累的手把他们两个握在一起揉搓。卡卡西是个天生的忍者。他除了抱紧凯之外什么都做不了——操进他的手里，饥渴地贴着他磨蹭——但是他可以避免表现得太明显。他保持着自己的呼吸平稳。他保持着不发出声音。他用伤处的疼痛来保持专注。他努力着，克制住自己在凯发出一声轻柔的，哽住的声音，显示出他已经快到了之后才射出来。

这是卡卡西体验过的最强烈的感觉。他和凯完完全全连接在一起。他们同时射出来。有一个短暂的，难以置信的时间，他们的快感是完全一同步。

他允许自己贴着凯的脖子呼吸三次，接着他退开了。

“真有趣，”他说，把裤子提起来，面罩还牢牢地附在原位。“也许应该算是平局，但是我们也许可以以后再比一次。再见！”

卡卡西没有预料到这种失落。他之前在没别的办法的时候用自慰来助眠过几次，但是，相似的快感，感觉却比一个人的时候强烈了太多。他直接传送去了他的公寓，倒在床上，而不是像计划的一样尾随凯去他女朋友那里。这不重要了，凯的荣誉感就和太阳升起一样容易预测。

“我得和她分手，”凯之后承认。“我背叛了她。她值得比我更好的男人。她应该和一个可以全心全意忠诚于她的人在一起。一个能够只爱她一个人的人。我给不了她这个。我很感激你让我意识到这一点。”

“抱歉，”卡卡西说，从书中抬起头。“你刚才说了什么吗？”

大概两年后，凯提到他和一个男人睡了一个半月，几乎和卡卡西拳击时一般刺激，他用了同样的小把戏。真要说什么的话，第二次被那样触碰的感觉甚至更加强烈。这些都不重要。重要的是凯在这样的威胁之下切断了那段关系。

第三个也许根本称不上是个麻烦。凯只操了那个女沙忍一次，但是当他谈及去风之国找她的时候，他的眼睛和声音里面有些什么。那简直小菜一碟。卡卡西说如果凯保证再也不见她的话就再给他口交一次。卡卡西耐心地等着他咳嗽一阵，凯答应了。

目的很简单——如果这种完全建立在惶恐和不合适的欲望上的东西能被说得这么正式的话。卡卡西不能屈服于他的肉体的欲望，但是他也不能允许别人在凯心中变得比他更加重要。在他们第一次约会之后，卡卡西从未屈服过第二次，但是最终他还是让别人篡夺了他在凯庞大心脏中第一的位置。

卡卡西第一眼看到李的时候就知道这孩子注定会成为凯的学生。他甚至提了提他们之间的相似，以防凯不准备挑起这个话题。这种孩子需要凯。没有别人能给他机会。他助推了好几次，直到凯正式成为男孩的上忍老师，接着他就忘了这回事。就算后来发现凯将他的自杀式忍术和体术一起教给男孩之后被气得火冒三丈，卡卡西也从来没有怀疑过鼓动他们连接的正确性。凯值得一个比卡卡西更好的人，一个可以给他他想要的爱和奉献的人。一个可以诚实地表达爱的人。一个不会因为一个拥抱而恐慌的人。卡卡西忍受不了凯拥有一个正式的伴侣，但是他不是很介意在紧要关头，凯会选择李而非卡卡西的事实。现在他们走到了终点，卡卡西只能希望他的朋友选择离开，为了李活下去。

这个女人速度太快了，她的双刀在卡卡西疲惫的眼睛里只是一团模糊的虚影。凯开了六门，仍然用的是双截棍。有什么不太对。凯受了更多伤。卡卡西相信还没有逃走的那些土匪还受着那个女人的命令。他觉得他们没有试图攻击凯是因他们以为她已经搞定他了。他们错了。

凯开了七门。他是苍蓝的猛兽。女人跟不上了。凯在空中出拳。他的晨虎咆哮着。女人击穿山洞的墙壁，山的一大半也随着她坍塌。她的下属被困在落下的岩石里，但是卡卡西被凯抓住了，带出了山洞出口。刚一放下卡卡西，凯便瘫倒在地。门关上了，他的气场也像烟一般消散在风中。

“有毒，”凯咕哝道。

“我知道。”卡卡西知道。一个她那样的忍者一定会在风遁和速度之下藏些什么。她已经死了，但是卡卡西仍然恨她。

“陪着我，”凯乞求道，卡卡西用尚好的那只脚拖着身体站起来，砍下了一截看上去能够支撑他体重的树枝。

“我会回来的，”卡卡西保证道。“不要死。”

如果他受伤的手腕和骨折的腿是对侧的就好了，卡卡西知道之后他会因为在移动前没有上夹板而被医生骂，但是他没那个时间了。卡卡西拖着伤痕累累的身体朝碎石的方向走去。比他想的要远，但是疼痛还没到让他晕过去的程度，所以这些都无关紧要了。女人被完完全全埋上了，但是她的一把弯刀掉到了离她尸体很远的地方，能被他挖出来。动作很缓慢。他太虚弱了。而石块太大了。而且他的左手使不上力。终于，他把那个该死的东西挖了出来，他在制式夹克里笨拙地摸索，直到找到小樱给他的特别改进过的石蕊试纸。他用那把弯刀割过试纸，等着试纸变色。

绿色，蓝色，或者紫色都行。这三种颜色代表了最常见的毒，每种都有小樱为他准备的解药。红色也很常见，但是解药不太稳定，而且不能随身携带。他看她做过一次解药。也许他能在附近找到必要的草药。他可是天才。必要情况下他会找到解决方法。唯一一种他应付不了的是黑色。黑色代表那不是一种常见的毒药。黑色意味着凯需要一位真正的医生，像小樱或者纲手那样可以及时诊断并且做出解药的人。卡卡西不知道他能去哪儿找个这样的人，也不知道他自己都难以移动的情况下该如何移动凯，也不知道白纸为何还没变色。

试纸是白色的，小樱说可能要等一两分钟，但是时间过去了纸还是白色的。卡卡西想到可能双刀没有都抹毒。也许他需要把另一把也挖出来。碎石太多了。如果不用查克拉量足够要了他命的土遁，他绝对不能及时移开石块，拿到解药回到凯身边。

那张试纸成了紫色。

回到凯身边的路上卡卡西摔倒了很多次，多到他不想数了。很疼。疼痛让他速度慢下来。幸运的是，他没有失去意识。只要他还清醒着就能救下凯。卡卡西记起他们上一次，那时候他愿意付出一切换来即使一分钟的昏迷。

在战争之后——在好人战胜恶人之后，带土又死了，佐助还是那样——所有人都回家了，然而卡卡西却不是一个人回家。带土的鬼魂跟着他，在他清醒的每一刻纠缠他，比他以前更甚。卡卡西不敢闭上眼睛太久，缺乏睡眠变成了完全无法入睡。小樱不但私下里竭力拒绝给他开安眠药，那个小叛徒还告诉了纲手，说了一大堆精神创伤，压力和失调的话。卡卡西被移出了行动名单，除非他答应接受治疗或者证明自己健康。显然，一个有能力的医疗忍者能通过他的查克拉察觉到他已经几天没睡了，即便他把自己红肿的眼睛变成了和平常一样的样子。

绝望下，他把凯骗进了公寓，伏击了他。虽然不太符合医学，但是凯给他高潮的那两次，他都在五分钟之内睡着了。既然那两个爱管闲事的泼妇因为想要八卦他对于导致最好的朋友的两次死亡有什么感想而拒绝提供药物，他想这就是最好的备选方案了。

凯很配合。令人惊讶的配合。他在卡卡西把裤子脱掉之前就脱光了。他从不试着触碰卡卡西的面罩。在意识到卡卡西想要什么后两秒之内，他就用一只强有力的手握住了卡卡西。卡卡西为此感觉到自己亏欠他的对手些什么。

“我只需要一次高潮，”他喃喃道。“我觉得这样我就能睡着了。”

“而我是最近的一个活人？”凯的笑声很轻，或许有些懊悔，但是没有受伤，卡卡西欠他一点诚实，但是他不欠他一切。

“你介意吗？”

“永远不会。我能每天做这个。”

卡卡西已经精疲力尽了。凯人生中第三次碰了他。想象这种奢侈——和凯每天在一起——这就已经足够了。他瘫软在凯身上，射了他一手。

感觉很棒。他通常都能够忘掉和凯一起的感觉要好多少。倒在他温暖的，强壮的朋友身上，他几乎很难保持清醒。

“很好，”卡卡西说，套上裤子，走向他的床。“谢谢。不送了。”

这当然不是什么神奇疗法，卡卡西终于睡了几个小时之后，他能看到自己表现得有多不可理喻。他回复纲手，他同意去看医生，彻头彻尾哄骗了那位医生，拿到了一些该死的药。最终，在他自己的掌控之下，他最终走上了他的朋友被斑操控的一样的道路。在那之后，他开始想凯的话。

每天在一起——在任何情绪上来的时候都能触碰到凯——那会很棒。当然他得忍受鲜花，糟糕的诗，以及公开表达私人感情，但是真的和凯在一起的话，这一切都值得。战后，在几乎为村子死了后，在谅解了他的父亲后，在被带土原谅琳的死后，在领着一支军队拯救了世界之后，卡卡西终于感觉到自己也许值得一点点快乐。也许他和凯能像凯一直以来想要的那样在一起。有片刻，他允许自己期望没有什么糟糕的事情会因此发生。

卡卡西终于艰难回到凯身边的时候，他已经不再流汗了。他的呼吸很浅，眼睛像玻璃。这不是个好兆头。“哟，”卡卡西说，讨厌凯那副堪堪转过头看向他的模样。“你死了吗？没有的话，我有份解药。”漫不经心地说着，但是他一点都不优美地一屁股坐在凯的脑袋旁边，忽视了腿上刺骨的痛，尽可能快地把正确的解药从夹克口袋里掏了出来。

“还没死，”凯轻声说。他伤势有多重显而易见，但是他还能说出一句完整的话的事实很鼓舞人心。“还有期盼的东西。”

“那就对了，”卡卡西说，把凯的脑袋支撑起来。他知道毒有多厉害，凯在被碰到的时候都没有畏缩。无法想象开启七门之后的痛苦，一些在从开门中生还的人会因为之后过载的痛苦死亡，但是现在凯很明显不能感觉到那么多了。“现在就指望这个了。毕竟说话算话，而且你还没死在这。”

凯看着卡卡西，但是他似乎并不清楚倒进他嘴里的是解药。这不是问题。卡卡西知道捏住他的鼻子，击打他的喉咙可以强迫他吞咽。真正的问题是如何让它像毒药那样在他的体内循环，卡卡西应该扶他起来走动，但是就算卡卡西自己能站起来——这也不太可能——凯在使用七门之后也不可能这么快就能移动。

当天才正在考虑这个问题的时候，凯轻声念着卡卡西的名字。卡卡西仔细听。他希望凯会说卡卡西伤了他心，但是他知道解药不会这么快起作用。

“你说我可以。”凯顿住了。缓缓眨眼。没再说话。

“操我。拥有我。只要你活着你想怎么样都可以，”卡卡西露出他最明亮的微笑说。他想这副开心表情也许并不是很吸引人，但这是他除了完全面无表情之外的唯一能做出的表情。

“我能——换一个吗？”凯逐渐衰败下去。卡卡西花了太久测试究竟该用哪个解药了。他应该直接把除了小樱明确说混合后连正常人都能杀死的解药之外的三瓶都给凯。卡卡西知道好东西也不能吃太多。

“好吧，你先得告诉我你想要什么，”他有气无力地说。凯很强壮。如果能让他一直清醒，解药就会发挥作用。“我的意思是，回答是肯定的，除非是某种不可理喻的癖好。我还是有底线的。不太多，但是还是有的。”

“吻你。一次就够了。你不必装作喜欢的样子。”

“当然可以，”卡卡西说，保持声音平稳，咽下喉中的苦涩。“活下来，你可以吻我几个小时。”

凯又眨了眨眼睛。这次他花了更长时间睁开眼睛。“我希望，”他轻声说，卡卡西一只手都能数的出来凯用这么轻的声音说话的次数。无法聚焦的眼睛和身体症状，这，是重中之重，告诉他他的朋友要走了。“在那之前——”

凯的眼睛闭上了。他们再没有睁开。卡卡西可以感觉到他的脖子失去了脉搏。卡卡西是一个天才，不是个医生。他知道一千种忍术，但是就算他还有查克拉，他也不会掌仙术。他知道凯的心脏在解药进入循环之前就停下了。作为一个天生的雷遁使用者，他知道一个可以让它重新搏动的方法。

卡卡西完全耗净了体力，现在用忍术可能会要了他的命。如果卡卡西足够幸运的话，他的死能救活凯。如果他还有一点幸运的话，他们能死在一起。但更有可能的是，他会失败，他会晕过去，而当他醒来的时候，一切都晚了。

卡卡西脱下他的手套。他把手掌放在凯的胸膛，左下角。他使用了一个小型的雷遁。接着世界黑暗了。


End file.
